


Lights

by adventursplorer



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Love, Mistakes, One Night Stands, Past to Present, drunken kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventursplorer/pseuds/adventursplorer
Summary: Each light is a different person's life, if someone looked at them they would think of two people in love.





	

_May 2013_

It was steamy in the bathroom where he had her lips attached to his neck. Their girlfriends had just left them and they could both say they were both a bit heart sore, but it could've also been considered something that was a long time coming. Bellamy wasn't going to lie though; this was really getting his mind off Gina.

Clarke bit his ear lobe and his attention was fully back on her cherry red lips. The next morning, he woke up next to the blonde and over breakfast they vowed nothing would ever be said to anyone about anything, as if it didn't happen.

_December 2016_

The previous few years were somewhat awkward between Bellamy and Clarke and neither felt alright being alone together. However, when they were with other people, they were inseparable. Octavia looked on at the odd couple and pointed them out to Lincoln, "Do you think they're dating or not?" She questions her new boyfriend at her New Year's party.

"They sure look like it." He speculates as Bellamy guides Clarke out to the balcony with his hand placed at her lower back, probably going out for some fresh air.

The balcony still had a few people outside and Bellamy and Clarke easily slipped into conversation with a group that went to the same college as them but an hour later, once the party had died down and people had left, Bellamy and Clarke were left alone outside.

They both took their time finishing their drinks, soaking in each other's company without having to say anything. When Bellamy finally swigged the last of his beer down, he looked across at Clarke who was staring out at the bustling city, "Hey do you want to head in?" he asked as a breeze swept across and blew a few strands of hair across her face.

"Yeah, I guess." She said but stayed right where she was looking out at the view. Bellamy watched her, fascinated by her artistic brain, knowing she would see it completely different to how he did. He found her beautiful as a strand of hair blew across her face and she fluttered her eyelashes for a few seconds until it was gone. It was simple things like that which made it hard for Bellamy not to just kiss her.

After the 2013 incident, he pretty much thought that she was out of bounds and not something he could touch. She was the one that told him not to tell anyone and had a massive panic about it, he thought they could potentially make something out of it.

Clarke finally looked back and gave him a small, kind smile. The one he rarely saw on her, he liked to think she reserved for him. She got up and ducked her head down, heading towards the door, Bellamy following behind. She tried the door but it wouldn't slide open and looked back at Bellamy. They were locked out. He pressed his face up against the glass, only to see some of their friends passed out on the couch, the others probably already made their way home.

Bellamy knocked on the glass as if to try and wake who looked like Jasper and Monty curled up on the couch but knew it would've been useless with the amount they had to drink.

He sighed and back away from the glass, dropping back down on the lounger. "Guess it's just me and you tonight Princess." He tells her and instead of a usual eye roll, he gets a small huff of a laugh.

Clarke makes her way over from the railing and sits beside him, empty beer bottle still in hand. She looks back out to the city, playing with the rim of the bottle "Tell me what you see out there." Bellamy asks her, nodding at the city when she looks his way.

"Each light is someone's life, and until that light goes out they live a bright life. I think of who they might be and what they do, the people they have in their lives. I think of how different my life might be compared to theirs." She tells him, watching for his reaction and when he doesn't respond immediately, she shakes her head, "It's stupid, I know."

"No it's not. I'm just thinking of it myself." He turns and points out one of the lights of someone who still has their Christmas tree up. "Over there, a family of four. Two kids, a boy and a girl who don't want to take the tree down. Mom stays at home and looks after the kids, the dad works a nine to five office job. They have no struggles, just happiness. The little girl is going to grow up to be beautiful and make it own her own and start up a successful business." He says thinking of Octavia.

"Her brother is going to grow up to be the greatest man in his sister's life, a great role model for her and whoever he may come across. He's going to become a teacher in their local high school and give kids amazing opportunities that he may not have had when he was younger." Clarke finishes for him and finally looks at him.

He knew she was describing him and gave him that same rare smile. "Thank you." He whispers and she moves, pushing herself up to look at him and hesitates but puts her hand on his cheek. "I meant everything Bell, you are the greatest person in Octavia's life and although you may be insufferable a lot of the time you're the greatest person in mine to." She tells him and that's enough for him to capture her lips with his own, stopping her from saying anything else.

Finally, catching their breath, Clarke lets out a small laugh. "Let's not make this an awkward thing again." She says to him.

"Didn't know it was in the first place." He jokes, getting a small smile out of her. "About that one time anyways, can I ask why you wanted to pretend that didn't happen?"

"I don't know, it was embarrassing at first and then I realised I actually had feelings for you and I didn't know what to do with them so I just pretended like they weren't there. At the time, it was a good decision." She tells him and he kind of gets it.

"What changed?" He asks her, with a small smirk.

"My understanding of how much I needed you." She says and gives him that small smile. He once again kisses her, this time slower and more meaningful.

Somewhere, someone might look at their light and think of two people that had just fallen in love with each other, after years of not knowing how much they needed each other. 


End file.
